


A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS EVE

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, Discovering the bRomance group, M/M, Presents under the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Starsky and Hutch find a special room on FB
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Kudos: 4





	A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS EVE

  
“In here, Hutch.”  
Starsky opened the door and ducked into the room, followed closely by Hutch.   
“What is this place, Starsk.” Hutch looked around. “Are we supposed to be in here?”  
“Relax. It’s gonna be fine.”  
“But, Starsk… “  
“We’re right where we should be. Trust me.”  
“I do trust you… to bring the beer and pizza, with my life, and my heart. But this is different. How do you know we should be here?”  
“I have a feeling. Okay?”  
“A ‘feeling’? Like the time you had a ‘feeling’ about how we should make love on top of the Mayor’s desk?”  
“How was I supposed to know he was going to cancel his speech!? Besides, we didn’t get in trouble.”  
“Yeah, because YOU came up with that story about someone planting a bomb in his desk! I STILL can’t believe he bought that.”  
“I’m telling you, blondie, this time I KNOW we’ll be welcomed. They love us. And they love the fact that we love each other.”  
Starsky walked over to an over-stuffed couch and sat down. “C’mon, Hutch. Join me. This couch is amazing.”

Instead, Hutch walked over to the large, fully-decorated Christmas tree in the corner. There were many gaily wrapped gifts under it. He bent down and looked at the presents.  
“Starsky! All these presents have our names on them!”  
Hutch picked up a flat package to take a closer look at the tag.  
“What is it, Hutch?”  
Carrying the package with him, Hutch slowly walked over and sat down beside Starsky. He looked around the room, noting the tasteful décor and He also saw many pieces of art on the walls that were drawings of Starsky and him.  
“I don’t know. Think we should open it?”  
“Well, it does say it’s to us, Hutch.”  
Hutch handed it to Starsky, knowing how much his partner loved opening presents.  
Starsky wasted no time in pulling the wrapping off the present. “What?!”  
Looking down, both men were stunned at what they saw.  
“What is this, Starsk?”  
“It’s… I think it’s called a ‘fanzine’. ‘Total Eclipse Of The Heart.’ Flamingo wrote this about us!” Starsky flipped through the zine he held in his hands. He stopped at each picture of them.  
“Wow! Look at that!” Hutch pointed to a pic of the two of them entwined… naked… in a bed. “Th-th-that’s us. In bed… God, Starsk! Who drew that?”  
Starsky flipped back to the cover.  
“Suzan Lovett. All the art… she did it all.”  
They finished flipping through the zine and spent some time admiring the back cover.  
“Just how did you find out about this place, gordo?”  
“I heard ‘mingo talking about it. She said it was a really nice place, filled with wonderful people.”  
“Wonderful how?”  
“They all love us.”  
“They do?”  
“Yes. They talk about us all the time.”  
“Talk? Like how?”  
“Like they know us.”  
“And they know we… “  
“Yes.”  
“And they’re okay with that?”  
“More than ‘okay’… they love the fact that we love each other.”  
“How do you know that?”  
After looking at the art of them together in the zine, Starsky knew what he wanted to do. And it wasn’t answering questions. He pulled Hutch close and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away from the kiss both were panting.  
“What was the question?”  
“I don’t remember, Starsk.”  
Both shrugged and dived back in for more kisses, sliding down on the couch and beginning to unbutton buttons and unzip zippers.  
Neither heard the door open or the quiet gasps of those who entered the room.  
“Shhhh. Everyone out.” Ilana whispered to those who had followed her in.  
Everyone quickly and quietly left the room to the men they loved… who also happened to love each other.  
Ilana picked up the phone out in the hallway. Speaking quietly, she directed, “Facebook, my bRomance group will be closed for the rest of tonight until late afternoon tomorrow. We’re having… something special going on in there tonight. Three? Yes, we’ll be back open by three. Thank you.”  
The others who had walked into the room with her made sure the image of their heroes entwined on the couch was firmly planted in their minds.  
Ksstarfire murmured to herself, “Merry Christmas to us. Best present ever!”

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
